Chicago Fire
Wiki}} Chicago Fire is an American television drama that aired on Syndication since October 10, 2012. The series has spawned three spin-off series are Chicago P.D., Chicago Med and Chicago Justice. Summary The show follows the lives of the firefighters and paramedics working at the Chicago Fire Department at the firehouse of Engine 51, Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25. The firehouse shown is Engine 18's Quarters located at 13th Street and Blue Island Avenue. Cast Main Cast *Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey *Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide *Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson (Season 1-6) *Lauren German as Paramedic Leslie Shay (Season 1-2, guest season 3) *Eamonn Walker as Chief Wallace Boden *Charlie Barnett as Firefighter Peter Mills (Seasons 1-3) *David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann *Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek *Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz *Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland *Teri Reeves as Dr. Hallie Casey (Season 1) *Kara Killmer as Sylvie Brett (Season 3-current) *Dora Madison as Jessica "Chill" Chilton (season 4, recurring season 3) *Steven R. McQueen as Jimmy Borelli *Leslie Elizabeth Shay as Lauren German *Miranda Rae Mayo as Stella Kidd Season overview Production Development The series pilot, co-written by creators Michael Brandt and Derek Haas, was filmed in Chicago and, according to a Syndication representative, the series will continue to be filmed there. Producer John L. Roman was involved from the beginning having worked with the Chicago Fire Department and Deputy District Chief Steve "Chik" Chikerotis on Backdraft. Mayor of Chicago Rahm Emanuel made an appearance in the series' pilot episode. Emanuel stated: "It's easier being mayor than playing mayor. I told them I'd do it under one condition: the TV show is making an investment to the Firefighters' Widows and Orphans Fund." The title "Chicago Fire" has sparked some confusion in the show's first season in regards to it being shared with a local major professional soccer team; the Chicago Fire Soccer Club. Actor Taylor Kinney has said "If you (say) ‘We're working on “Chicago Fire,”' they ask you if you're a soccer player". However show producer Dick Wolf doesn't mind and has seen that fans of the team might watch. The Chicago Fire team themselves have accepted the shared name with the show and have shown the series premiere on October 2, 2012 at Toyota Park after a game with the Philadelphia Union. The network placed an order for the series in May 2012. After receiving an additional script order in October, Chicago Fire was picked up for a full season on November 8, 2012. On January 29, 2013, Chicago Fire had its episode total increased from 22 to 23. One week later, on February 6, 2013, Chicago Fire received one more episode, giving it a total of 24 episodes for season one. On November 9, 2015, Syndication renewed the series for a fifth season. The season premiered on October 11, 2016. Reception Gallery Chicago Fire poster.jpg External links * Chicago Fire on Fandom * Chicago Franchise (Fire) on Fandom * Chicago Fire on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2012 debuts Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Syndication